Human Rosalie
by XxilTwilight.xX
Summary: About a girl Rosalie and her perfectly beautiful sister Alice. When Rosalie gets a scholarship at a private school and meets an interesting Emmett Hale but when she does what will happen will she survive bigger than love? ........
1. Chapter 1

"Alice!" I yelled up the stairs. God my stupid sister she always deliberately spent a long time in the bathroom so that I could only spend a few minutes. The thing is she is not normally this horrible its just that the boy she likes, likes me! Which is a turn out for the books, she doesn't like it!

"Rosalie!" She yelled back down! God I hate it when she does that the sarcastic part, that she always pulls off. Then mum walked out of the kitchen shaking her head at me I new she preferred Alice to me, always standing up for her not me. Then she came running down the stairs her straight black hair flowing around her torso. Her long legs covered by her expensive new black skinny jeans. Her feet were in moms blue stilettos she was wearing a tank top but she had a blue bolo top over the top. Her light make-up mad her face glow in the sunlight. She looked amazing. I envied her I don't know why the boy likes me not her she is like an angel! I shoved past her running to the bathroom. I had great big bags under my eyes and my hair was static all around my face. I was really short with no figure short mousy brown hair and I always looked tired. Because stupid Alice always sleepwalked (we share a room!) I saw Alice's make-up on the counter. Ding, Ding, Ding I have an idea. Grabbing her consoler I dabbed it all under my eyes rubbing it in laughing evilly, finally the bags had gone putting foundation on my face the mascara was amazing it made my eyes look fabulous. I dabbed a little lip gloss on my lips then Alice yelled,

"Come on were leaving in five minutes." I decided to wear something other than my boring jeans, trainers and baggy jumper. Looking in my wardrobe I found my old smart pants pulling them up they made my legs look really thin as well as long! I found my old three quarter cardigan it was bright yellow. I found a tight fitting T-Shirt that is white that has a great smiling face on it. Looking for shoes I found a nice pair of yellow dolly shoes I didn't even knew I had! Grabbing my bag I ran down the stairs pulling the hair brush through my hair.

"You little** TART** you have MY make-up on take it off NOW!" Alice yelled at me when she saw my face I laughed tossing what I could of my hair in her face, she pulled me back dragging my hair pulling it from the roots.

"Girls, girls there is no time for this now come on your going to be late," mum said calmly yet firmly. Alice let go and we walked out the door. I strutted in front of her laughing. When we got to school instead of everyone staring at Alice everyone was staring at me. I felt amazing I couldn't stop myself from glowing I never thought I could feel so good in such tarty clothes; well not tarty just more Alice than me!

"OH MY DAYS!" I yelled the next morning as I saw I had post labelled private. Opening it I screamed as I saw it was a letter back from the Boarding School I had applied for. Let me tell you the story. It started a long time ago when my singing coach told me that I was amazing and could go to this school it was a posh boarding school with two of the best vocal coaches in the world! I decided to apply, mum is a single parent however and she kept complaining that she couldn't send me there she simply didn't have the money. I was really upset until I found out I could get a scholarship meaning mum wouldn't have to pay for my school tuition fee! I was ecstatic Alice was annoyed mom was overjoyed. Then there was my interview I was really nervous but the people seemed nice. The main woman had tears in her eyes when I finished singing my song that I wrote when dad died. When I saw the 'Congratulations you have been awarded a scholarship at our institution of learning'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was screaming and yelping from the kitchen. Mum was still in bed also Alice was as well probably. I guess I woke them up because they came running down stairs looking startled. I shoved the letter into mum's hands then she started jumping up and down screaming too!

_**Monday 8**__**th**__** January 2008 **_

At new school! Been living her for two days but I start my lessons today! It is amazing here it looks like a castle my room mate is called Jade which I thought was a really pretty name. She thinks Rosalie is a really pretty name! We are both her for Singing but she is much better than me!! I had my first singing lesson my teacher is really nice she is one of the best vocal coaches in America! I am writing this as I'm sitting outside because I am free this period. A boy has come to sit down next to me, he chuckled.

"Nice pen," he laughed well more like sang, I realised then I was writing with a Peppa Pig pen! I was so embarrassed I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Oh err, yeah my little cousin gave it to me before I left to come here,"

"So your new here huh?" He sang again.

"Yeah," I mumbled stealing a glance at him to see if his face was as perfect as his voice. It was! He was amazing like glowing he had greatly defined cheek bones with the biggest muscles I had ever seen! He was really big and scary, but gorgeous! He had blonde shaved hair and golden eyes.

"I will show you round the grounds if you want?" He asked me smiling showing a big row of amazing pointy white teeth.

"Erm, my room mate already showed me round, sorry." I apologized, he grabbed my hand anyway laughing joking around. He told me loudly that he had a secret garden he wanted to show me. When we got there I was flabbergasted. It was so beautiful, laughing I turned round to the boy, he pressed his freezing cold hands over my lips pressing them hard,

"I love you, my name is Emmett Hale I love you. I saw you when you arrived and I couldn't stop myself falling in love with you." I was shocked I can say that much….


	2. Chapter 2

"How do you love me I'm nothing special." I said after a few minutes of staring into his big beautiful eyes.

"You are everything, and to me you're perfect," His musical voice sang back to me.

"You are the perfect one," I couldn't stop myself saying no matter how corny I just had to say it. Then I realised he was swinging me onto his back like a piggy back. Then he was running so fast I couldn't tell we were moving unless I opened my eyes. His legs were moving so fast I felt like I was flying through the woods. Where were we going? I was starting to understand why mum kept saying all these things to me,

'Never go off with strangers, never go anywhere with strange men.' But here flying through wherever we were with Emmett I felt completely protected. When we eventually stopped he put me down on a soft floor my head was spinning uncontrollably oh no I was going to be sick.

I was sick, how embarrassing I was actually sick! All over him. He just laughed saying that he had to get cleaned up so we had to make the same journey back down.

* * *

Oh no I thought, but here I am sitting back where I first met that amazing Emmett Hale. I feel it was so long ago know but I still feel it was yesterday.

"Rosalie?" I heard someone softly say my name I looked up it was Alice, she had really come.

"ALICE!!" I yelled at her. Then flung myself at her.

"Ouch, Rosalie your like a rock." She commented, then I remember what I was and pulled myself back feeling ashamed.

"God its cold here no wonder you want to leave." She said laughing. Her face was still the same but she had grown so much, she was taller than me! My little sister by two years was taller than me. Her hair was short now, around her neck but styled so it was all spiky and funky. I knew I was more beautiful than her now after what I have become but that old jealousy of her beauty came back when I saw her angelic features glowing in the dim light of the corridor.

"Rosalie, is that really you?" Alice said shying away from me.

"Of course stupid who else would it be?" I said my musical voice trying to be sarcastic but it just sounded evil.

"Well you are so different so… beautiful." She trailed off when she said beautiful. I couldn't believe she was jealous of my looks not the other way around!

"Your eyes, there golden and your hair is blonde, long and blonde. Your really pale not tanned like the last time I saw you and I mean look at your fashion sense its amazing!" She laughed tears were welling in her eyes. I hugged her again then cradling her against my chest gently this time, as not to hurt her. I heard her broken sobs muffled by my jacket.

"Its okay its really me, I have just changed a bit that is all Alice I'm still your dorky older sister!" I laughed I heard her laugh a gentle laugh her voice still was not sure.

"Okay then sis, lets go," She said her voice still cracking.

"Is mum outside in the car?" I asked her as we walked out of the reception area.

"Er, Rose? I'm 16 I came in my car," She said matter of factly.

"Oh yes of course! I cant drive though that is sooo not fair!" I laughed trying to sound like my old self. She just looked at me like I was someone completely different. I suppose I am and will never be her dorky older sister again. I will be her babealicious older sister who changed and is going to be a huge pop star because she went to a boarding school for singers.


End file.
